Gabriel Summers (Earth-616)
' Gabriel "Gabe" Summers' (Vulcan) was still in his mother's womb when she was murdered by Emperor D'Ken of the Shi'ar Empire. Gabe was removed from his mother's womb and placed in an incubation-accelerator and was aged to his prime. He was then sent to Earth to become a slave for Davan Shakari, the Emperor's hand on Earth. After escaping, he was found by the X-Men and joined the team. Relatives *Oscar Summers (great x3 grandfather, deceased) *Daniel Summers (great-great-grandfather, deceased) *Amanda Mueller (great-great-grandmother) *Gloria Dayne (collateral ancestor) *Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) *Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) *Christopher Summers (father) *Katherine Summers (mother, deceased) *Scott Summers (brother, deceased) *Alexander Summers (brother) *Cal'syee Neramani (wife) *Nathan Summers (nephew) *Tyler Dayspring (great-nephew, deceased) *Hope Summers (adoptive great-niece) *Rachel Summers (niece) *Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (niece) *Nathaniel Grey (nephew) *Ruby Summers (niece) *Megan Summers (niece) *Maisie Summers (niece) *Miranda Summers (niece) *Samantha Summers (niece) *Joshua Summers (nephew) *Ray Summers (nephew) *David Richards (great-nephew) *Dream Richards (great-niece) *Jonathan Richards (great-nephew) *Niles Cable (great-nephew) Powers and Abilities Powers Gabe is an Omega-level mutant. He also described to be "at least Omega Level" by Emma Frost, "past Omega" by Professor X, and "way past Omega" by Rachel Summers after being exposed to bursts of mutant energy. It was stated that the burst of mutant energy elevated him to Omega-level. Energy absorption: Gabe can absorb virtually any type of energy and channel that energy through his blasts. It is unknown if he can absorb energy to achieve other effects to increase his strength, physiology, or the like. His energy absorption ability and his ability to wield energy have their limits, as his brother was capable of overpowering him with his energy blasts. Energy manipulation: He has the ability to tap into and manipulate various forms of energy. Gabe can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants, such as Cyclops' optic blasts. He has described himself as a "high order energy manipulator" and an "Omega-level energy manipulator". *''Energy blasts:'' Gabe can generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He can generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes. *''Flight:'' Gabe is able to fly and levitate by using his powers. He is capable of interstellar flight. *''Solid energy constructs:'' Gabe can solidify his energy into force fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs can be used to simulate telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. **''Energy shields:'' His energy can be solidified into protective shields or barriers. *''Energy detection:'' He is capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question is potent enough. This includes other mutants with energy-based powers, usually at lesser ranges and starships at far greater ranges based on their star engines. *''Power suppression:'' Gabe can apparently use his powers to override those of another person's mutagenic aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this is limited to only other energy-based manipulators. *''Energy self-sustenance:'' He appears capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seems to be limited, as if he doesn't rest or find other power, his reserve will leave him seemingly scarce until he does. *''Healing:'' He is also capable of healing from seemingly mortal injuries by manipulating the energy his body is composed of. The full extent and speed of Gabe's capacity to heal isn't known. He, however, did not regenerate his eye or the scar inflicted on him by Gladiator. Power siphoning: Gabe demonstrated the ability to siphon his opponents' powers. This was shown when he siphoned Marvel Girl's power of displaying past events through telepathic means. It is not known whether Gabe permanently keeps these powers or not, but it is unlikely. Psychic resistance: Gabe has proven highly resistant to psychic attacks. The only such attack to be successful was performed by Marvel Girl after he had already lowered his defense in order to show the X-Men his memories of Krakoa because, in most cases, he is able to use the telepath's own psychic energy to protect himself from the same. Weaknesses '''Overusage of powers: '''Extensive use of his powers over a long period of time depletes his reserves, though he does not need his reserves to manipulate energy. '''Excessive pride: '''Though he is an extremely powerful and shows an aptitude for strategic thinking, his overconfidence has always led him to defeat. Notes *Each of the Summers brothers has a signature for a specific energy color: Cyclops has red, Havok has blue, and Gabe has yellow. Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Summers family Category:X-Men members